LED Apple
center LED Apple *'Nombre del Grupo:' 레드 애플/ LED Apple (Logic Egoist Delete APPLE) *'Género:' Pop-Rock (aunque ellos lo describen como un arcoíris, ya que LED Apple ha hecho canciones de una gran variedad de géneros) *'Agencia:' STARKIM Entertainment *'Color oficial:' Turquesa Perlado *'Fanclub:' L.E.D.A *'Debut:' 07 de Octubre del 2010 Carrera LED Apple (레드 애플) es un grupo de Pop-Rock bajo la gestión discográfica de STARKIM Entertainment con cinco miembros: I-OH Min Young, Young Jun , Kwang Yeon , Seung Hyun. Debutaron con un cover de la canción «DASH» de Baek Ji Young que vio la luz el 7 de octubre del 2010. En 2011 vuelve con nueva imagen y nuevos miembros Jae Hoon, Kyu Min y Hyo Seok, presentando su mini álbum «Who do you think you are» el 16 de Junio. Su formación se mantuvo en secreto (antes del debut) y su música combina, en su primer vídeo múltiples géneros, como son: el rap, el trot, el pop y el tecno. Su agencia ha declarado que el grupo puede cantar, bailar, tocar instrumentos y cantar baladas, por lo que será un grupo multi-tarea. Al darse la salida de Jae Hoon el grupo anuncio el comeback con 3 miembros más, de esos cuales dos son Han Byul y Keon U . (No se sabe qué pasó con el otro miembro que supuestamente entraría). LED Apple, después de poco mas de 2 años de haber debutado recibe su primer premio, el premio rookie. Integrantes 650px Integrantes (De izquierda a derecha): Han Byul, Kwang Yeon, Hyo Seok, Kyu Min, Young Jun. *Young Jun (Guitarra, Líder) *Han Byul (Vocalista) *Hyo Seok (Batería) *Kwang Yeon (Bajo) *Kyu Min (Vocalista, Rapero, Maknae) Ex integrantes *I-OH *Seung Hyun *Min Young *Jae Hoon *Gun Woo Discografía ''Digital Single Mini-Álbum Curiosidades En su Cuenta de Youtube Oficial han subido algunos cover como Go Away - 2NE1, Sherlock - SHINee, Love Song - Big bang, Kiss You - One Direction, Mr. Taxi - Snsd y más. Han Byul vivio en Argentina por mas de 7 años, por esa razon habla español perfectamente. Enlaces *Me2day Oficial *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Cuenta de Youtube Oficial '''Twitter' *Twitter Oficial - Kwang Yeon *Twitter Oficial - Hyo Seok *Twitter Oficial - Young Jun *Twitter Oficial - Kyu Min *Twitter Oficial - Han Byul *Twitter Oficial - Keon U *Twitter Oficial - Seung Hyun *Twitter Oficial - I-OH (Ki Wook) *Twitter Oficial - Min Yong *Twitter Oficial - Jae Hoon Galeria 181714104C96BF31BCA5DB6.jpg 201714104C96BF3C2CB3291.jpg 4970_6477_38350.jpg 138og6.jpg 150rl5.jpg i-oh_led_apple_33.jpg minyong_led_appl3e_2.jpg sunghyun_led_apple_2.jpg youngjun_led_apple_2.jpg zeu_led_apple_1.jpg 143xx.jpg 145ir.jpg 147qz.jpg 153ftg.jpg 20110531_1306807064_21106200_1 12.jpg 2083602442_pqtzGSCH_ledapple-0683.jpg LEDApple.jpg LEDApple 3.jpg LEDApple2.jpg LEDApple 1.jpg PP12013000010.JPG LED-Apple-Time-is-Up.png 1345285437 wsA.jpg 1345285437_1Hnh.jpg tumblr_m2fz5n1eYP1qaeldho1_1280.jpg tumblr_m2fznj6gOv1qaeldho1_1280.jpg tumblr_m2fznj6gOv1qaeldho2_1280.jpg tumblr_m21u13OBqx1r1zfnbo1_1280.jpg 1935528004_6dmivOx4_EBA088EB939CEC95A0ED948C_EBA994EC9DB828EC9E91EC9D8029.jpg 27929_519076871438276_1421275835_n.jpg ghdfdjkdfkdsfsd.jpg 6395_401516963258226_735728363_n.jpg 29370_542225552472259_1504173747_n.jpg Videografia thumb|left|298px|►LED Apple - Dash thumb|right|298px|►LED Apple - How dare you thumb|right|298px|►LED Apple - Birthday Killer thumb|left|298px|►LED Apple - How dare you (Drama Ver) thumb|298px|left|►LED Apple - with Nam Gyurithumb|right|298px|►LED Apple - Time is Up thumb|300px|left|►LED Apple - SADNESS thumb|300px|right||►LED Apple - Run to you thumb|left|295px|LED apple - Let the wind blow thumb|right|297pxthumb|right|297pxthumb|right|297 pxthumb|right|297px thumb|right|299px thumb|right|297pxthumb|right|297 px thumb|right|297 px Categoría:KRock Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:Startory Entertainment